Another Day's Coming
by KiaraAlexisKlay
Summary: Alternate Universe Crossover with the movie Into the Blue. Rated T for some language.


Title: Another Day's Coming 

Author: Kiara Alexis Klay

Disclaimer: Neither _Dark Angel_ or _Into the Blue_ belongs to me, or Jessica Alba, who is one of my fave actresses. The worlds belong to someone else but the story arc is mine.

Characters: Sam – Jessica Alba

Jay – Paul Walker

Rating: K

Summary: Crossover with _Into the Blue_. No definite timeline except post-Freak Nation in the DA universe and I'm going to say perhaps mid-movie, or after, I haven't decided on which. I'll just leave it open for reader interpretation.

* * *

The sound of the waves crashing and breaking over beach sent a soothing refrain through the night. The air was crisp with the slightest chill of winter that would be chased away with the dawning of the sun and return to the humid temperature the islands were known for.

But tonight, the ocean didn't have its usual comforting affect, at least, not to the lone figure waiting for the night to cross into the morn.

Sam's eyes were focused on a distant spot across the sea, and she heaved a heavy sigh, not even noticing the cool of the night. Dressed only in a simple pair of Daisy Duke cutoff shorts and a tight camisole tee that bared her midriff, she prowled along the familiar shore with all the grace of a large cat in its own territory.

She kept her face to the breeze, allowing her shoulder length hair to hang loose in a straight line, inhaling the heady saltiness of the sea, the damp of the sand, the tang of fresh air, the oily hint of asphalt and tarmac, fish, and seaweed.

Her mind was filled to overflowing as she contemplated all that had happened in her life so far. In particular, the events of the past few years, which had led her to this point in time.

A mere five years ago she had been in a continuing Hell that had started when she was nine and proceeded to follow her into puberty and eventually, young adulthood. Then she had found herself in a marriage not exactly of her dreams, but it had been a choice that had been _hers_ and hers alone. Not something she had been ordered into. That was three years ago when she had been unexpectedly free from Hell by the most unlikely source: her Damnation.

While at first the marriage had been something that had been convenient and an interesting and previously unknown phase of her life to experience, she had come to care for them if not possessed the beginnings of a great love. She had bled for that family, lied, threatened, shot, and made a pact with the Devil's Own to protect them, and even faced off against her most hated antagonist, in an effort to keep them safe, to get them back.

Then the husband and son of her choosing turned their backs upon her, not having been able to deal with her and all the demons that were associated with her and her past. All that she had done for them wasn't enough to cover the blood on her hands, or conceal the blood flowing through her veins, and they had left, claiming they needed to be 'somewhere safe, somewhere not with _you_.'

That had hurt the most.

So she did the one thing she swore she would never do, something she had prided herself on never having done or even considered: She ran.

It hadn't been easy; there were so many contributing factors that made for an interesting, if not entertaining, flight. But Sam had never been one for easy, and so it suited her just fine. She persevered with her usual excellence, and a haircut, dye job, and fake i.d. later and she left the broken mainland USA and eventually drifted to where she was today.

The surf pounded the shore again hard enough to break her out of her thoughts momentarily, and Sam arched her back, muscles slinking and sliding over each other as she deftly twisted and held the stretch, catlike as she popped stiff joints and eased back into her casual repose.

She paused briefly then changed course and wandered into the frothing waves, smiling at the feel of the sand beneath her feet, and the water pushing against her shins. The seas was both inviting her in and pushing her away.

_I can relate to that,_ she smirked, the toe of one foot drawing meaningless shapes in the sand that were washed away almost immediately. What possibly could have been a soft smile graced her full, pouty lips. Her fingers on her left hand toyed with the battered, antique gold ring adorning her thumb.

She hadn't meant to fall in love again…or perhaps was it the first time? Sam wasn't ashamed to admit in hindsight that her husband, while she had cared for him as much as an emotionally repressed person like her was able, he just hadn't done it for her.

She hadn't expected to like Jay so much, or to find the meager existence working at the Center to be so enjoyable. Working with the sharks was not without some irony; a fact that amused Sam to no end, though no one around could appreciate just what was so damn amusing.

But everything came back to Jay, her Jay with his eternally boyish good looks and tasty body, a mixture of best friend, lover, cook, and all around annoyance. From the thatch of thick, golden streaked hair, to the toned, bronzed sculpture of a body daily put to work he was hers and hers alone. His ready smile and usually calm demeanor had eased the fire of her quick and wicked temper many times, and people of all ages and genders could relate to him. Something about him drew people in and made them feel safe.

She hadn't known the day he found her amongst the gear he was tending would be one of the best days in her life so far. There had been an instant connection, immediate attraction filled lust, and complete trust.

For Sam, that last had been unthinkable. It was a complete 180 in thinking and gone against the grain to everything she had been taught.

But it had been worth it, she mused, foot still playing in the water.

Sam sighed and shook her head again, caressing the ring one more time, feeling an odd sort of kinship with the old, rusted sphere.

Jay had lovingly restored the ring to its former glory as much as he was able. The gold still had its dark spots mixed in: time, location, and pressure having made its mark. The implications to her self was not lost on Sam who chuckled dryly.

_Kind of like he did with me,_ she thought wryly noting yet another irony in her life.

She watched in awe and appreciation as the first orangey red hit the horizon far off in the distance, and she crouched down so that the waves rolled around and against her knees, uncaring if her shorts became wet or not. Arms extended out to either side, almost as if she were surfing or finding her balance, fingers dipping and wriggling in the tepid ocean, she closed her eyes and tilted her face toward the rising sun and the warmth to come.

The sun rose higher and higher, spreading out its light and warmth even though the dark lingered still.

"Another day's coming," she laughed as she raised her arms, palms upward as if in offering, to greet the day.

Finis


End file.
